Refound Pasts
by Fluer Talia Avery
Summary: Harry Potter, Aaron Black, and Logan Lupin ran away from home at the age of 10. Now their families are finding them again. What will happen? Wrong BWL, good Sirius, and neglecting Remus, Lily, and James.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Found

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter was in the middle of a work day. He had been working ever since he and his best friends Logan and Aaron ran away when they were ten.

Harry Potter and Logan lupin had very good reasons to run away. Harry wasn't wanted in his family. He was an extra, someone to think about after everyone else had been cared for. Logan's mother was cruel to him, and his father was forever being called away for work. Logan once confided to Harry and Aaron that he sometimes wondered whether his father even knew he had a son. Harry's father was gone just as often as Logan's and Harry replied that he sometimes wondered the same thing.

Aaron Black was their best friend, and had received his father's blessing to go along with his friends. Uncle Sirius hadn't been too pleased with the whole plan, but he thought it was all for the best.

The three of them were the closest of friends. They did everything together; they cried together when they were babies, they laughed together when they got older, and they eventually ran away together. They even had the same birthday down to the same millisecond!

When they were six they had preformed a complicated bit of magic called _Nexus Fratrum _or _Bond of the Brothers_. The magic made it so that they were brothers in blood. Harry and Logan had never bothered to tell their parents about this unique bond, but Aaron felt that his father had the right to know. Uncle Sirius had _not_ been happy because _Bond of the Brothers_ could have some serious consequences if it went wrong. The three boys had to endure a very long and boring lecture from Uncle Sirius, but he never told anyone about it.

The bond _did_ have some unforeseen side affects, but that was just because the boy's magic was so powerful. All together there was almost nothing they couldn't do.

Harry sighed. He still had three hours of work left, and he was rather tired. He, Logan, and Aaron had all recently mastered the Animagus transformation, and it was a very exhausting process.

"Harry?" Mr. Hodges asked. Mr. Hodges was Harry's boss.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"Your father called to say he's back from his business trip. Your baby-sitter left already, I know how much you hate her. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" he suggested softly.

Harry's face lit up with pleasure. That was the lie he had concocted. He told his boss that his father was hardly ever home because he was forever being called away for work (it was rather close to the truth about Harry's _real_ dad anyway). Harry and his brothers (Logan and Aaron) were left with a baby-sitter while their father was away, and the baby sitter wasn't kind. For one thing she made them get jobs; hence, the perfect excuse to need a job so desperately.

"Thanks Mr. Hodges! " Harry cried. "I'll go now, I'll make sure I'm on time tomorrow!"

"Don't you worry about that," Mr. Hodges chuckled. "You're a good boy Harry. Have a great time with your father."

"Thank you sir. I will," Harry said as he headed out the door. Sirius visited the trio as often as he could. It wasn't very often because he was still pretending to be friends with Lily and Rachel (Remus' wife). He didn't mind James and Remus; he just thought they were horrible fathers. Sirius kept a watch on the two families, and was supposed to warn the trio if their families came anywhere close to finding them.

As soon as Harry was out of the shop he ducked into an alley. He changed his appearance back to his original one. One of the side effects of the brother bond was that they could take on each other's appearances. As Aaron was a metamorphaguis that included any appearance they wanted, but they decided to stick with their parents looks. Most of the time they went around looking mostly like Sirius, but with dashes of Remus and James in them too, along with their original eye color.

Sirius didn't know about the whole appearance switching thing, so they always made sure to look like their original selves when he was around. Harry had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Logan had brown eyes and hair. Aaron looked like a mini Sirius; shoulder length, wavy black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. There was no doubt that if they went to Hogwarts they would be the heart throbs of all the girls. They didn't go to Hogwarts because their families would have been easily able to find them then.

The three boys had been to Hogwarts before though. When they were eleven they snuck in to steal library books, and take a look around. They heard Harry's brother Herbert telling his friends (some guy called Ron, and Harry's sister Opal) a whole lot about a sorcerer's stone. They decided to sneak down there and see if it was true. They heard Herbert say that he was going to try to get down there (being one of the ones-who-were-prophesied and all) but Harry knew he would get caught. Herbert thought Professor Snape was the one who was trying to steal the stone, but Harry thought that Snape would make a perfect decoy. The defenses to keep the stone safe were ridiculously easy. A giant chess set? Really? And a logic riddle? I mean honestly if an eleven year old could solve it anyone could solve it! They had saved the sorcerers' stone quite easily, and all the credit had gone to Herbert, Ron, and Opal.

When Harry, Logan, and Aaron were twelve they had snuck back into Hogwarts to return the books to the library, and had ended up killing a basilisk. It wasn't the most fun they had ever had, but at least no one would ever get hurt by the thing again.

Once Harry was done fixing his appearance he apperated to the alleyway closest to their house, and hurtled through the front door. Sirius was there right in front of him.

"Dad!" Harry cried happily, flinging himself onto Sirius. They hadn't seen Sirius in almost a year and a half, because he hadn't been able to sneak away. He had visited them about five times in the three years they had been on their own. He was here now, but what Harry failed to realize was that he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I forgot this in the last chapter, and I'm likely to forget again, so just in case this is for the whole story: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Dad!" Harry cried happily, flinging himself onto Sirius. They hadn't seen Sirius in almost a year and a half, because he hadn't been able to sneak away. He had visited them about five times in the three years they had been on their own. He was here now, but what Harry failed to realize was that he wasn't alone.

Chapter 2 Meetings

Sirius laughed and picked Harry up, spinning him around before settling Harry on his hip.

"Hey Prongslet, where's your pack?" Sirius asked, not the least bit surprised at being called Dad. Harry screwed up his face and tried to find Logan and Aaron through their mental connection, the connection that was another of the side affects of their bonding.

Aaron was easy to find as he was sleeping in his bedroom nearby. Logan was harder, as he didn't like people checking in on him when he was in the shower (like he was now) or getting dressed, or things like that. Logan started to chew Harry out as soon as Harry looked in on him.

'**How many times do I have to tell you not to look in on me when I'm in the shower!' **Logan yelled. **'Is it too much to ask to have a little bit of privacy around here?'**

'_**Sorry,**_** I just wanted to tell you that Dad's here,'** Harry replied in an offended tone. Harry felt Aaron wake up, and knew that Aaron would get revenge for being woken up so rudely.

Harry grinned at Sirius. "Pup's just waking up. He's mad at Cub, so get ready for some entertainment. You can put me down now you know. I'm far too big to be carried around like a baby. I'm almost thirteen now."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you won't be too old to be held until you too big for me to lift? At the rate you're going you'll probably be sixteen before that happens," Sirius teased.

"It's not fault I was underfed when I was young," Harry complained, pouting. He still had not noticed the other people in the room. One of these people had just opened his mouth to ask exactly what the boy was talking about when he said he was underfed, but was cut off before he had even said anything.

"Give it back Aaron!" Logan yelled. "Give it back! That's mine! I need that! Why do you insist on doing this to me!" The two raced into the room, Aaron slightly in front of Logan and carrying Logan's shirt. "Aaron!" Logan cried. He was shirtless, and had obviously just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet. Aaron only laughed, capering happily just out of Logan's reach.

Aaron suddenly spotted his father standing in the middle of the room. "Dad!" he cried happily, throwing himself at Sirius much as Harry had done. Sirius shifted Harry so he was held entirely on one hip, and picked Aaron up settling him on his other hip.

"You've not gotten much bigger either Pup," Sirius laughed.

Aaron mock glared at Harry and Logan. (He still had Logan's shirt, and it didn't look like he was going to give it back any time soon.) "If _some people_ would eat a normal amount of food, maybe I wouldn't be so tiny," Aaron said with distaste. Aaron couldn't get any taller then Harry and Logan were, so he was stuck very short for the time being.

"Again, not my fault. I didn't get enough food when I was littler, so I didn't grow properly. It's the same with Logan," Harry said shrugging.

"What _are_ you talking about?" asked Opal in a snobby tone, announcing her presence to the whole room. "You could've had anything I had if you behaved properly. You were never starved as it was anyway." The three other boys jumped, noticing the girl for the first time. They also saw their fathers, Harry's mother and brother, and a new woman holding a baby. Harry and Aaron shrank closer to Sirius, and Logan ran to hide behind him, clutching onto his shirt and peaking around him to keep an eye on what was happening.

"You shut your mouth. He was always behaved much better then you were, and if you opened your own eyes you would see what an absolutely horrible person you are. Or did you go blind? It wouldn't surprise me; you've always been pretty short sighted. You get it from your mother." This came not from Harry, Logan, or Aaron, but from, surprisingly, Sirius.

"Sirius!" Lily gasped.

"It's ok Mother," Opal said. "He's just finally showing his true colors. He wanted to corrupt Harry all along. That was probably the reason Harry was always so badly behaved; Sirius was such a bad influence on him."

"_My_ father would never do such a thing!" Harry cried angrily. James and Remus were staring at Opal like she was insane, but Lily looked like what Opal said made perfect sense.

"Oh darling, do you think so?" Lily asked. She was staring at her daughter with adoring eyes. "Did he do that sweetie?" she asked in concern.

Harry spotted Herbert standing slightly to the side, glaring at his sister like she was poison. It seemed Herbert had finally found his long hidden courage. Harry also saw the light of a spell shining around his brother. He frowned; the spell seemed to be keeping his brother silent. He looked farther into the make up of the spell, and saw that it was an easy spell that didn't require a lot of power, but was very hard to break. Harry's frown deepened. He pointed at his brother and said,"_Silentio Minme_." Everyone looked at him in surprise as they had all thought he was a squib.

"_Thank you!"_ Herbert yelled in glee. "She's had me under that ever since I wanted to tell Dumbledore that it wasn't us who saved the stone. I couldn't say anything except what she told me to. I can't believe no one noticed!" Now everyone was staring at him in surprise.

"Who put you under the spell?" James asked tightly, clearly conveying that whoever had done it was in deep trouble. Herbert pointed straight at Opal. "What?" James asked in confusion.

"It was Opal," Hebert said clearly. "She's an awful bully; has been ever since I can remember. She used to bully Harry and Logan as much as she wanted to. She tried to do it to Aaron too, but Uncle Sirius wouldn't let her. He tried to get Harry and Logan to leave sooner because Opal was getting to the point where she was really hurting them, but they said it wouldn't be right to just leave us and they wouldn't let him say anything to you. You guys blew that though. You were never there and you never seemed to care."

"I didn't help. I was almost as awful as Opal was. She scared me, and as long as I helped her she mostly left me alone. She had me under some type of compulsion charm for most of the first eleven years of my life. She used to steal Mum's wand and blame it on Harry. After she got her own wand and a couple of spell books it was even easier for her to keep me quiet. I want to apologize right now for everything I did in the past, Harry, Logan. I don't think I ever really did anything to Aaron, but my memory's kind of fuzzy, so I'm going to say I'm sorry anyways."

Harry stared at this brother. He had never thought Herbert would have it in him to say any of those things, but now that he thought about it he remembered that there were times when Herbert had seemed to be coming out of a daze. He had always thought he imagined it because by the next day Herbert was being just as awful as he had ever been. Harry, Aaron, and Logan hadn't developed mage sight until they were twelve and had already left home, so he hadn't been able to tell if Herbert had any spells on him.

Harry tugged on Sirius' sleeve to get Sirius to put him down and walked over to his brother. He looked Herbert straight in the eyes and saw that Herbert meant what he had said.

"Brothers?" he asked, refusing to break eyes contact.

Herbert smiled an amazingly wide smile. "Brothers!" he cried, throwing his arms around Harry.

"You are all such liars!" Opal cried angrily. Harry instantly recoiled and ran back to Sirius, standing behind him with Logan and peaking his head around to see what was going on.

"Leave. Them. Alone," Sirius said in a very menacing tone. "I've put up with enough of you hurting my sons. They won't be able to stop me if I decide I need to take measures so that you would never hurt them again. I could hide them away so completely that no one would ever see them again. I could make them disappear off the face of the earth and you would never be any the wiser. Of course, I could also decide to take care of the root of the problem; namely _you_." The last bit was said as an after thought, but that seemed to make it all the more threatening.

James stopped them. "I want the truth of this matter. We are going to sit down and talk right this second. Harry, Aaron, Logan, and Herbert are going to tell us _exactly_ what they think Opal has done to them, and if we can get magical proof we'll do something about it."

'**Show instead of tell?'** Harry asked.

'**As long as they agree to keep what we show a secret,"** Aaron said.

'**Yeah, and they have to show us their reactions to finding out we were missing,'** Logan added.

'**Right,'** Harry said.

"How about instead of telling you and getting proof to match it up we show you?" Harry asked out loud. "We know how to use pensives and we have one too."

Remus looked surprised. "That would work well; you can't lie through memories," he said.

"Two conditions," Logan said.

"What are they?" Lily asked warily. She had more experience in dealing with the disastrous trio, as she called them, and thought the conditions would choose would be impossible so the three of them could continue spreading around whatever lies they were starting about her baby girl.

"One, you all have to swear never to tell anyone in the world about what we're going to show you. I don't mean like just had over your heart swearing, I mean on your life or magic swearing," Aaron said.

"I think we can do that," James said after a whispered debate.

"Two, you have to show us your reactions to us leaving," Harry finished.

"Well that's easy enough," Lily said in surprise.

"Right, well go head," Logan said.

Once all they had all sworn Sirius reluctantly set Aaron down so he could acio the pensive.

"Wait a second," Harry said. "Who's she?" He was pointing to the woman who was holding the baby.

"Um…" Remus suddenly looked exceptionally nervous. He didn't know how Logan was going to react to this, and he wasn't very keen on finding out. "That's Logan's new mother, Nymphadora Tonks," he finished softly.

"So you finally got rid of Rachel, did you?" Logan asked impassively. "I'm guessing the baby is my half brother then?"

"Yes," Remus said quietly.

Logan walked over and looked at the baby. "Can I hold him?" he asked. Tonks gave him the baby. "He's a metamorphagus," Logan observed. "He's wonderful." Harry and Aaron could feel Logan's pleasure through their mind link and smiled happily too. It was a nice feeling to have a new baby brother. "Welcome to the family," Logan said as he handed her back the baby. Tonks had obviously been apprehensive about his reaction, because she smiled brilliantly and thanked him profusely.

Sirius accioed the pensive and they all went over to sit on the couch. Harry, Logan, and Aaron all added memories along with Sirius, James, and Remus. Then they all reached out a hand to touch the silvery liquid and found themselves falling…

**I'm not quite sure how 2 spell Tonks' name or metamorphagus and I don't have a book so I can't look it up. Sorry for any misspellings.**


End file.
